Pet Series: Kagamine Len
by Forene
Summary: Len is a "Pet" who was abandoned by his precious master and met Miku Hatsune. Miku then took him to her house and made him her pet.


_Pet: Have an appearance like human, have Emotions like human, have same inteligence as human. But they are not human. They are a new creatur__es__ that have atitude like a pet so everyone call them Pet. Most humans adopt them to be__ in__ their family and to create a relationship with them._

_+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:_

A boy with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes walked alone in the rain. His entire body was wet and he looked exhausted.

_Even though I always__ have__ be__en__ a good boy and always serve them and never be selfish or angry at them even if they bullied me._

_Aah...I'm hungry...what should I do now? _He thought and still walking, _they have abandoned me and now I'm starving._

_I felt dizzy...maybe I will collapse, it's not like anyone care about me anyway, _He thought. His legs were shaking and He fell down. Then, suddenly he heard a small yelp and fell onto something soft and warm...wait, soft and Warm?

Instantly his eyes opened and he saw a girl with teal hair tied into cute twintails trapped between him and the road.

He quickly got up from the girl and help her stand, "I'm sorry! I made you fell down and wet. I..I'm really sorry!"

"No, it's okay really," The girl's emerald eyes darted to the collar on the boy's neck. "That collar...Are you a pet?"

"Ah yes, my name is Len Kagamine," he said, introduced himself.

"Are you okay?" the girl suddenly asked, "You looked exhausted. You nearly fainted earlier."

"It..It's not important. You're getting wet, you should go home and take a bath."

The girl suddenly pulled Len's arm, "Come with me."

Len looked confused, "Where to?" the pet asked confusedly.

"My house," the girl dragging him with her.

Len's eyes widened and he pulled his hand back, "Y..Y..Yo..Your house?!" he stammered, "You..you can't!" suddenly he shouted at her and made the girl flinched a bit.

"Oh, sorry. You already have a someone who had adopt you?" the tealette asked.

"They have abandoned me...But that's not the point!" Len snapped at her but quickly realize it and cover his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"That's okay, I really don't mind it," The girl said, "anyway come to my house," she said again.

"I..I can't," Len stammered.

"Why? It's not like anyone is searching for you right?"

_That hurt,_ Len thought, "I'm a..boy too you know. A girl shouldn't invite some strangers to their house you know, it's improper!"

Hearing this, suddenly the tealette laughing so hard and held her stomach. Len look at her, a bit irritated by this. "You don't have to laugh like that. Why are you even laughing at the first place?"

The tealette looked at Len, "You don't seem much like a boy."

Len was really angry right now but tried to hide it, but the girl realized this and she apologized to the pet. "That's okay, I do-" before Len could finish his sentence suddenly his stomach growled.

Miku pressed her lips to prevent her to laugh. The blonde pet looked at her and then sighed, "You can laugh if you want to," he said and look away from the tealette. _How embarassing, _Len thought.

Miku shook her head and pulling the pet with her again, "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? My house of course," She said matter of factly.

"Your house?! I..I can't! I don't want to cause any trouble," He refused and she pulled his hand. (Well, as the author I knew exactly what Len was thinking let me write it down for you all.) _Actually I want to just let her take me to her house. But if I was adopted again and then abandoned again...what should I do?_

The girl pulled his hand again and Len was surprised by this and he realized that her hand was very cold, because of the rain maybe. "Your hand is so cold, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she said shortly.

"But you're soaking wet you are going to catch cold at this rate. You should go home and take a bath!" Len told her.

"I don't want to go home if you don't go with me," The tealette said to him.

"What? What do you mean?! Seriously, I'm begging you. You're seriously going to catch a cold."

The tealette pursed her lips, "Then I won't go home, and even if I catch a cold I will blame you for that."

Len sighed desperately, "I understand, I will go with you."

When she heard that the tealette smiled in triumph.

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+: Len and the tealette arrived at a big house...no, they arrived at a big mansion. Len's mouth hang opened because he didn't expected this.

The girl opened the mansion's door, "What are you doing? Come in," she said and looked back at Len who was still looking at the mansion.

Len quickly ran to her and entered the mansion. When he had entered the mansion he looked around, admiring the mansion. _Despite of her appearance she was rich, _He thought.

The girl told Len to wash up first, she brought him to a room and opened the wardrobe. She took out some clothes and give it to the pet. "Wear this," she told to the pet, "That's my brother clothes but he still have many so wear this."

Len reluctantly took the clothes from her. "I'm gonna wash up to," Miku said and walked away from the room, leaving the pet alone.

After Len finished the bath, The tealette came to his room and told him to follow her to the dinning room. The blonde pet just followed her obediently. They walked in silence and that silence make him uncomfortable, so he tried to make a conversation, "So you live alone in this mansion?"

"Mother and father are living overseas and my brother lives in the dorm, so yeah, I'm alone here." She said lazily.

The tealette led Len to the dinning room. She took her phone and dialed some numbers in it while Len take a seat, "What do you want to eat?" asked the tealette to the blonde pet suddenly.

Len's head jerked up at this question (A/N: Because his former family who adopted him never asked him something like that.) "I'm sorry what?" he asked.

The tealette sighed, "I said, what do you want to eat?" she said again almost lazily.

"Anything is fine," he said carefully.

The tealette looked at Len, "Anything is fine? Then, do you want to eat Pizza with chesse and banana with chocolate topping and ketchup and raw meat with nails inside it?"

Len's eyes widened, "No! I don't want it!" he yelled suddenly and quickly covered his mouth and look at her, a bit frightened that she would angry at him and kick him out. And the blonde pet afraid of being kicked out _again._

But when he looked up at her, a big smile plastered on her face. It startled him. He really thought that she would scold him or something like that but no, it didn't happen.

"So, what do you want to eat?" she asked again, "I'm going to order some pizza, do you want some?"

Len nodded in agreement and the tealette smile again. Then ordered the pizza and wait for it.

After she finished her business she sat down accros Len and look at him again. "I haven't introduce myself right?" she said suddenly, "My name is Hatsune Miku."

"A..ah, nice to meet you," he replied her.

They fell into silence again and now Len wasn't even bother to break the silence. Not because he didn't want to talk to her, he just didn't have anymore topic to talk to her. Good for him the heavy silence was break by the doorbell.

Miku quickly got up and walk to the door with money in her hand. After awhile he came back to the dinning room. He put the pizza on the table.

"Eat up, don't hold back," she said to him.

Len, with his empty stomach and hungry mouth hesitantly (A/N: Oh come on, don't be shy) grabbed one pizza and start eating it. He could feel her staring at him so he stopped eating and look back at her.

"Do you want to be my pet," she asked suddenly and once again Len was surprised by her sudden question.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The tealette sighed, "Do you want to be my pet?" she asked again.

The blonde pet just staring at her, "You were just ask me if I want to be your pet?"

"Yes, I was just asking you that. So do you want to be my pet or not?" she asked again.

Len once again staring at her, _I..want to be her pet. I mean why not? She is a nice person...in her own way though. _The blonde pet hesitantly nod his head. "I..I will take your offer. Um I will do my best, Misstress."

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

_So this is my new story and this story was inspired by some drama CD called Mousou Pet Series. I made this story because I love shipping Miku with everyone because Miku is cute! That's why I'm planning to makke another pet series with Yuuma or do you have any Idea about who is the boy should I make the pet series, just tell me._

_ Um..I know this chapter is not a good start, I mean everything is kinda rushed up especially the ending._

_ And review please! Many readers didn't leave any review anymore..._

_-Forene-_


End file.
